A Cure for Sleepless Nights
by Writing Alchemist
Summary: Iruka has been having some unsettling reoccuring dreams lately, and they have been costing him needed sleep. Can Kakashi help him out? OS shoenai with suggested Yaoi KakashixIruka


A/N: Here it is! Finally! My next fanfic! This is my first yaoi/ shonen-ai fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks. Give me constructive criticism. I'm not too fond of this pairing, but I got bored of reading NaruSasu and GaaLee so I picked a different paring that I don't see too often.

Un-needed disclaimer that annoys us all: I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah. On with it!

Candle wax dripped slowly down the tall, blood red candles that gave off a dim, yellowy light. A romantic setting to say the least. Rose petals were scattered over the floor and bed. Soft entrancing music played over the radio. It was like a TV drama right before the husband bursts in on his cheating wife.

Iruka opened his eyes to see the one black and one red eye of a masked man, his sweaty grey hair sticking out at weird angles. All but Kakashi's torso was covered by a silky purple sheet. Iruka looked down at his own body, realizing for the first time that he too was covered ONLY by the same sheet.

_What's going on?_ He tried to ask out loud, only his voice would not come, his lips would not move. What he said instead was Kakashi's name, quietly whispering it into the other's ear.

Iruka jerked awake with s start. He wiped cold sweat off his face and looked down at his now clothed body.

"What was that?" Iruka asked to the darkness of his bedroom. Thankfully, no answer came to him out of the dark. He fell back onto his pillows with a flop. That was not the first of any dreams like that. On the contrary, it was a frequently reoccurring dream. Each time a little different, but always the same subject. Him and Kakashi. Together.

Iruka continued to stare at the ceiling. Nothing happened. He sighed heavily and stood up, the sheet falling to the floor. It was three in the morning but he made some coffee, his favorite drink, and sat out on his balcony. The other apartment balconies were deserted and the windows dark.

_Of course they're deserted, dumb ass! Its three a.m._ Inruka slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation at his own stupidity. Those dreams must stop. He was losing sleep and slacking off on his training. Maybe he should talk to Kakashi about it. No. That's stupid. Who KNOWS what Kakashi might do, the perverted shinobi.

A light clicked on five doors down. That's Kakashi's place. Inruka heard the sliding of a balcony door opening and quickly ducked behind his chair.

_What am I doing?_ but Inruka didn't move despite the absurdity of hiding from a Jounin behind a plastic chair. Iruka could see Kakashi standing at his balcony railing, holding a steaming mug in both hands.

The faint light from inside Kakashi's room showed a shirtless shinobi in boxers and fuzzy slippers. Shadows on the skin shower Kakashi's muscles bulge and flex as he raised the mug to his lips. It was an entrancing sight, at which, Iruka found himself staring.

He smacked himself again, this time losing his balance, and toppling over with a thud, bringing the chair down with him. Kakashi started at the noise and looked around. Iruka stayed very still, hoping that Kakashi would just pass it off as a raccoon or other night animal.

With a shrug, the Jounin took a big swig from his mug and walked back inside. Iruka let out the breath he had not realized he was holding.

The next morning, Iruka had his breakfast and decided to talk to Kakashi about his dreams. He wasn't going to tell him what they were about, but he was going to ask him if he had anything that might help him get back lost sleep.

After a quick search of a few training grounds, Iruka found Kakashi throwing kunai at a tree trunk. It wasn't the silver-haired ninja's usual grace and accuracy that was showing this morning. Instead, Kakashi's technique was lacking to the point of almost being as bad as Naruto's.

"Kakashi," Iruka called out.

Kakashi turned to him with a questioning glance. "Yes?" he said in his calm, almost know-it-all, or was it seductive, tone.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" asked Iruka, looking down at his feet. It was hard to look him in the eye.

"Hmm…okay." He obviously didn't see the tint of pink spreading across Iruka's face.

"Well, I've been having a hard time sleeping lately and…" he paused to figure just how the best way to go about this was.

"And…?" prodded Kakashi.

"And, well, I was wondering if you might have anything that might help me, ya know?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi, trying to hide his slight embarrassment. Kakashi always seemed to see right through people, Sharingan or no.

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed again. "I might know _just_ what you need, Iruka." The name held a heavy, yet playful tone to it.

"Oh thank you," said Iruka, almost hugging him in his delight.

"Just meet me at my place tonight at six. Don't eat dinner."

"Oh, okay," Iruka said, a little hesitant. He said goodbye and walked off.

As Kakashi watched the Chunin's retreating back, he wondered if he had made the right choice; if he had made the right assumptions; if Iruka was having the same dreams he himself was having. Every night.

He threw a kunai at the tree. _I had better think of what I'm making for dinner.

* * *

_

At six o'clock, Iruka knocked on Kakashi's door. A loud crashing a thunking ensued before a slightly ruffled Kakashi answered the door. Iruka blushed slightly at the haggard look on Kakashi's mask-covered face.

"Oh, Iruka. Come in."

"Kakashi stepped back to allow his guest entrance into his apartment. Kakashi's apartment was hardly any different from his own. The layout and furniture were basically the same.

"Sit down; I'll have food ready in a minute." He walked off into the kitchen as Iruka sat on the couch to wait.

Dinner was good. Who knew Kakashi was such a good cook? But, what was it that Kakashi had that would help him sleep? Help him get rid of these…ridiculous…dreams.

Iruka and Kakashi were on the couch, each with a drink in hand.

"So," started Iruka. "What is it that you said would help me sleep better?"

"Hmm…"Kakashi put his arms on the back of the couch and leaned back, head looking up to the ceiling. "Well…"

With a pop and a puff of smoke, the Kakashi on the couch disappeared. At the same time, a shirtless and mask-less Kakashi appeared in front of him with hands on his shoulders. Before Iruka could do or say anything, Kakashi leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes to see one black and one red eye of an unmasked man, his sweaty grey hair sticking out at weird angles. All but Kakashi's torso was covered by an off white cotton sheet.

-Owari-


End file.
